Dimension Defenders
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: (Read Heroes Of Hyrule) When 6 people from three different worlds meet together and team up to Defend they're Dimension, They make one heck of a team. (There's one more crossover category.)
1. A Bone to pick with you

**Well. You guys are wanting to know what the crossover story is. So...here it is. Let's start this...right NOW!**

**BEFORE THIS STARTS: The characters in this story, (Expect for Zach and Sarah) don't belong to me. They belong to their creators. I will tell you who they are at the end of this story. Sorry for cliffhangers in my other stories. I just love it when people react to what's going to happen next. **

**Now enjoy...**

In the Land of Hyrule, a few Bokoblins took a man, a women, and a child to a cave and threw them to the ground.

"Please leave us alone." the women said grabbing her child.

"QUITE!" A Bokoblin yelled as he slapped the women.

"What the hell do you want from us?" the man asked.

"Answers!" a Silver Bokoblin said walking to them and grabbed the man's neck. Then, one bokoblin heard a bokoblin scream outside the cave.

"What kind of answers?" The man asked.

"We know that you are in charge of a delivery of the new weapons being delivered to Hyrule Castle." said Silver Bokoblin. "Where are they being delivered?!"

"Uh...Boss?" The Bokoblin nervously said.

"Not now." The Silver Bokoblin yelled at the Bokoblin then turned back to the man. "TELL ME!"

"I..I can't.." the man sputtered.

"Boss.." The Bokoblin said again.

"I said, NOT NOW!" The Silver Bokoblin yelled. "TELL ME NOW!"

"I can't...I'll lose my job." The man said.

"Grab the child!" The Silver Bokoblin said to another Bokoblin. The Bokoblin grabbed the child and the women tried her best to keep her son away from him, but she wasn't strong enough. The Bokoblin grabbed the child from her and bring him to The Silver Bokoblin.

"No...Not my son!" The man said.

"Now tell us where the weapons are being delivered. And if you refuse, not only will you lose your job, but your son as well." The Silver Bokoblin said as the bokoblin holding the knife

"Boss!" The Bokoblin said.

"WHAT!?" The Silver Bokoblin yelled. But when he turned to the Bokoblin, a bone came out of the ground and went through the other Bokoblin chest. "WHAT THE…!?" he yelled and a small figure appeared behind him wearing a blue hoodie.

"Let...them...go!" he said in a deep voice.

"Or what?" The Silver Bokoblin asked.

"Or else.." he slowly said as his right eye began to glow. "...your gonna have...**A BAD TIME!**"

**Meanwhile…**

Two young men walked down their town in Hyrule. Those young men were Link and Zach! Link was 29 years old and he was found by Rusl and Sofia when he was just a baby. His dream was to become a knight and save everyone in the world. So he trained with Rusl when he grew older. And his dream soon became grew up and now is this world's Hero. And soon, he was going to be their King too. He will soon be married to Hyrule's Princess, Zelda. Zach was Link's best friend and also his companion. He is 14 years old and just like Link, he was an orphan. Link founded him in a basket out shore next to his old village, Forest Town. He raised Zach as if he was is own brother. He then grew to become Link's companion to defeat the Evil Dark Lord, GANONDORF. However during this battle, Zach sacrificed his own life to save Links. But thanks to a fairy he left in a jar to show his "friend" Sarah. It revived him and together, him and Link defeated Ganondorf.

"So what type of food do you want at Me and Zelda's wedding?" Link asked Zach.

"You decide, it's not my wedding." Zach chuckled.

"Well, I don't want you crying over on what food you don't like there." said Link.

"Fair enough." Zach said. "Hm. How about….some of that honey roasted steak Sofia made on your 20th Birthday."

"Heh. I remember that." Link said looking up. "You were 5 back then."

"Yeah, and ever since then, I could never get that steak out of my taste buds." Zach said sighing softly.

"Me neither." Link said with a voice crack.

"You ok?" asked Zach.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous." said Link.

"Link relax. Your wedding is not until next week." said Zach.

"I know and it's been a year and 6 months sense I proposed to her." Link said a little more nervous. "I don't know what to…" Zach then pulled Link to his face and slapped it.

"Sorry, you were hyperventilating!" Zach said. "But anyway, you just need to relax. You can do this."

Link slowly took some deep breaths. "Your right Zach. Thanks." he said patting Zach's shoulder.

"Don't mention it. Just relax, and everything will be a-ok!" Zach said.

"Captain!" a soldier said behind them. "A family was saved by, some unknown figures!" he said.

"Where?" Link asked.

"A bokoblin cave to the East." the soldier answered.

"Where is this family now?" asked Zach

"They went back to their village." the soldier answered. "They...they said that their saviors disappeared once they thanked them.

"Ok. Me and Zach will check it out. You keep everyone in here until we have word." said Link.

"Yes sire!" the soldier said as he ran passed Link and Zach.

"Come on Zach." Link said as he ran to the entrance to the East Hyrule Field."

"Right behind you." Zach said following Link.

Link and Zach got to the cave a few minutes later and saw a bunch of Bokoblins dead on the ground with bones through their body's. "Woah. What happened here?" Link said looking around.

"I don't even want to know." Zach said looking at a Bokoblin with a bone through his head. "I think I'm gonna be sick." he said holding his stomach.

"_This is strange."_ Link said in his head. _"Could we be dealing with some kind of mage or something?" _

"Hey Link?" Zach shouted from inside the cave.

Link quickly ran to the cave."What is it?" he asked.

"Look at this." Zach said pointing at a giant bone stabbed right at the Bokoblin's chest.

"Woah, that's a big bone." said Link.

"Yeah, but look closely." Zach said pointing at the ground where the bone appeared. "This bone rose from the ground." Zach pointed out.

"From the ground?" Link said a little puzzled. "How can…"

"OVER THERE!" said a shouting voice. It was more Bokoblins.

"Looks like we got company." Link said.

"The Heroes?!" one of them said.

"I thought it was someone else." said another.

"Who cares? Let's kill them." said one more as they all charged. Link and Zach charged in as well and they fought there way through the Bokoblins.

"Even when Ganondorf is dead, you guys still try to kill us?" Zach laughed as he dodged the attacks the Bokoblins striked at him.

"Lord Ganondorf would never want us to give up!" said one of them.

"Tell that to him." Zach said as he slashed a Bokoblin's stomach.

"Zach. Stop trying to start a conversation." Link said as he stabbed a Bokoblin.

"I'm just saying is all." Zach said.

When they took out the last Bokoblin, they stopped to catch their breath. "Whew guess that's all of them." Link said.

"They're over here." a Bokoblin said in the distance.

"Yeah. I guess that's all of them." Zach said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Link groaned.

The Bokoblins charged at them. But a giant blast struck them and they disappeared.

"WOAH!" Zach said with his eyes so wide they almost popped out of his sockets.

"What the hell was that?" Link said looking around to figure out where the blast came from.

"Your welcome." Said a voice behind them. They both turned around and saw two mysterious figures and they both gasped.

"What's wrong? Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" one asked and held out his hand. "Go ahead. Shake my hand.

**To be continued…**

**FYI: Some of you should know who these guys are by now right? Anyway tell me want you think and review for my support.**


	2. Sans and Papyrus

**Hey my readers, So I don't know if anyone is reading this story. But I just want to keep on with it anyway. So here you go. Enjoy.**

Zach and Link looked at the figures, they noticed that they were skeletons.

"_Are these guys Stalfos''?" _Link thought then looked at the and looked at the dead Bokoblins. _"No..There's no way. If they were, they would've saved us from the Bokoblins that came towards us. And I don't know why, but these guys seem familiar."_

""What's wrong? Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" one asked and held out his hand. "Go ahead. Shake my hand."

"Umm...Ok?" Zach nervously said as he touched the man's hand. But as soon as he touched it, there was a loud fart noise. "What the…"

"Hahahaha!" The man laugh as he holded a deflated balloon in his hand Zach touched. "The old Whoopie Cushion in the hand trick. Never gets old."

"SANS!" yelled the second skeleton. "I thought I told you, not to use that stupid trick on anyone we meet."

"Hehehe. Sorry, Bro." the short skeleton shrugged.

"Umm...Are you guys...Stalfos'" Link asked.

"Um...I would say, yes is I knew what that word ment." said the small skeleton.

"Their Skeletons like you, but with armor. And they serve, Ganondorf." Zach explained.

"Who is this, Ganondwarf?" asked the tall skeleton.

"Ganondwarf." Zach silently smirked.

"We'll answer that question, after you answer our question. said Link. "Who are you two?"

"I am Sans. Sans the Skeleton." the small skeleton said.

"And I am, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" the tall skeleton with a heroic pose.

"Oh my god, Paps." Sans laughed and face palmed himself.

Good to meet you all." Link said. "I'm Link. And this is, Zach"

"Hey." said Zach.

"Good to meet you." said Papyrus.

"Ok. My next question is, What happened here?" asked Link showing them the Bokoblins dead in the cave.

"Well from what I see, we just did your job for you." said Sans.

"I have a question." Zach said raising his hand. "Are you two...you know..dead?"

"No silly." Papyrus giggled. "If we were dead, we would be here talking to you."

"Uh..Bro." Sans said. "I don't think that's what he ment. Look, were not skeletons that used to be humans or anything. We were born this way." he explained.

"I...I don't want to know how." Zach said.

"Ok. Where are you two from?" asked Link.

"Well, Believe it or not, were not from anywhere." said Sans.

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked.

"Well, this might be confusing to you guys, but me and from a different world." said Papyrus.

"Or in other words, a different, Dimension!" Sans added on

"Dimension?" Link and Zach asked.

"Here, let me explain." Sans said. "Dimensions are universes, especially one of an infinite set of identical universes, hypothesized in some interpretations of quantum mechanics to exist along with our own universe, obeying the same physical laws."

"Holy crap." Zach said with both of his and Link's eyes were wide open.

"You maybe lazy Sans, but you sure are smart." Papyrus said proudly.

"Well, I know a ton of things about dimensional travel…A SKELEN-**TON**!" Sans laughed and shrugged.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

"_Great. Just what I need, two Zach's."_ Link moaned in his head and looking at Zach who was smirking.

"Anyway." Sans said controlling his laughter. "I bet your next question is, if we're from another world, then why are we here?" Sans asked.

"Yes actually." Link nodded.

"Well, we're actually looking for a something that belongs to my Step-daughter." said Sans.

"Step-Daughter?" asked Zach.

"Long story." Sans said.

"Well, what is this, 'Something?'" asked Link.

"It's a special locket she made for herself." Papyrus answered. "She never goes anywhere without it."

"_Wait, LOCKET!?" _Link yelled in his head and remembered something last year.

**Flashback from, The Cursed Sacr...**

Link got up and pulled out dagger from his arm. Then, he saw The Man pointing his sword at him this time. "That was a beautiful speech." he said. "But I almost fell asleep." He stepped on Link's chest and readied to stab his chest with his sword. "And speaking of sleep, I'm about to but you to sleep. FOR ALL ETERNITY!" The man rushed his sword to Link's chest.

"NO!" Proxi yelled.

But suddenly, aportal appeared next to them and a golden heart shaped necklace came out of it and it closed.

"What the hell was that?!" Link asked.

"Hmph. I think that's my cue to leave!" The man said.

Leave?!" Link shouted. "What do mean…" The man teleported off Link and appeared where the portal was.

"Listen boy, I don't know what that portal was or who summoned it. But I'm not going to stay to find out." The man said. "So, I will spare you for now, and if you do wish to figure out what my plain is, then I doubt you will find the second Moon Princess of the Crystal City!"

"Who?" Proxi asked.

"You'll know "IF" you find here." the man said.

"Wait!" Link shouted. "Who are you?"

The Man didn't say anything. He then responded with a laugh. "Maybe I'll tell you, if we ever meet again!" he said and he raised his sword skyward and disappeared.

**End..**

"Link? Hyrule to Link? LINK!" Zach yelled as he punched Link's stomach and he regained focus. He grabbed his stomach and keend to the floor. "Sorry. You weren't listening." Zach said helping him back up.

"Um..Mister Link, are you alright?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah." Link groaned as he got up. "This locket, is it heart shaped and has a golden color?"

"Yeah." Sans said then gasped. "Wait did it also have a picture and a music tone too?"

"_I knew it!" _Link though. _"This were the same two skeletons that were on that picture in the locket." _

"Yes. Yes it does." Link said.

"Oh, you've found it!" Papyrus cheered.

"Actually, it found me and saved my life." Link said.

"Wha...?" Sans said confused. "What do you mean?"

Link took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Six months ago, Zach was poisoned by a scar he got from the Demon King, Ganondorf. I went out to search for one ingredient to complete the cure. When I found it, a strange man in a red hood and white skin attacked me. I don't know who or what he is. Not even what he looks like. He was about to kill me, but a portal appeared next to us and a locket came out of it. When the portal disappeared, the man escaped too. I never saw him again since that day."

"Wow, what a lucky brake." Sans said.

"You can say that again." Zach said.

"So, do you still have it?" asked Papyrus.

"Yes. It at the castle." Link said. "You two stay here, Me and Zach will go get."

"Not so fast, Peter Pan." Sans said. As a bone appeared out of nowhere in front of Link.

"Woah!" Link said as he froze where the bone was.

"We're coming too." Sans said.

"Sans. That's a bad idea." Papyrus asked. "Wouldn't everyone freak out if they saw two skeletons walking around?"

"Your brother is right." Zach said.

"Look, My Step-Daughter has been down ever since she lost her locket!" said Sans. "So I'm going with you when you like it or not."

"Or is it that you don't trust us?" Link asked.

"Well, we did just meet you." Sans shrugged.

"Look, the only way to get you guys in Castle Town is if you guys have a disguise." Zach said.

"I'll block my face with my hoodie." Sans said pulling up his hoodie.

"But what about me?" Papyrus asked.

"Here. Try this!" Zach said as he threw a brown cloak at Papyrus.

"Oh. This looks great." Papyrus said as he tried on the cloak. "Where did you get it?"

"From one of the Bokoblins in the cave." Zach said pointing at the cave.

"Come on." Link said. "Let's just hope this works." Everyone followed Link to the castle.

**Meanwhile in Sans and Papyrus' world…**

"Ok. Sans and Papyrus as entered the Dimension. I just hope they could find Frisk's locket." said Alphys. "Alright. Time to test the communicator." She said as used her smart brain to work her communicator and she put on a headset and brung the mic a little bit close to her mouth. "Sans? Sans? It's Alphys. Can you hear me?"

"Alphys?" Sans response. "What the hell is this phone thingy? When did I get this?"

"I snuck it in your pocket right before you and Papyrus went in the portal." Alphys said.

"Next time, just give it to us." Sans groaned. "Anyway, what is it?"

"Just testing to see if this works." Alphys said. "Also, to ask if there's any luck on finding Frisk's locket?"

"Yeah, some weird elves found it six months in their dimension." Sans answered.

"WHAT THE ***FOR KIDS* **DID HE CALL ME?!" Zach yelled.

"Zach! Calm down." Link said.

"Um..ok." Alphys said confused. "Anyway, just tell me when you get it and I'll send you both home."

"Ok. Got it." Sans said as he hung up the communicator. Alphys took off her headset and leaned back on her chair. Suddenly, something grabbed Alphys' leg. She screamed as the thing grabbing her leg pulled her to someone.

"Hello...Doctor." he said.

Alphys gasped as she knew who the voice belonged to.

"It's...it's you?!"

**To be continued…**

**I wonder if you guys know who this guy is. Tell me what you think…**

**Sorry if I took too long to post anything for you guys. My computer was acting weird. See ya.**


	3. Sneaking Around Town

**Hey guys. So. I think I owe you an apology for not posting anything over the past two months. I just graduated high school and i got a PS4 as a graduation gift and i got distracted by it. So I'm gonna try my best to finish Spider-shinobi as i can. So don't worry. I'm not dead. And some stories will be posted soon. **

**So...enjoy.**

**(WARNING!: SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T PLAYED UNDERTALE)**

Link, Zach, Sans, and Papyrus walked down castle town as Sans and Papyrus covered their faces with the hoods they have and headed to Hyrule Castle. "Come on, we're almost there!" Link whispered.

"Sans...I...look like a criminal hiding from the police." Papyrus whispered nervously. "How long must I hide my face?"

"Until we get in that castle." answered Sans.

"So, Sans was it?" Zach asked him. "You mind if I ask you something?

"Make it quick." said Sans.

"What's your world like?" asked Zach.

"Well, it's actually a very long story." said Sans.

"Please tell me about it." said Zach.

Sans signed and let out a chuckle. "If you say so." Sans cleared his throat and began to speak. "In our world, There was a race between Humans and Monsters. Monster's lived underground, and Humans lived above us. However, there was a war between that race."

"A war?" Link asked.

"Paps was a month old when it broke out." Sans said.

"How did it even start?" asked Zach.

"Well, in our world, Monster's absorb Human souls, and that made a lot of the human's fear them." Sans said than continued his story. "When the war was over, the Humans created a barrier underground only a human can enter. We trapped Underground sense then."

"But thanks to Frisk, we are now free and made peace with the Humans!" Papyrus said.

"Frisk?" asked Link.

"My step daughter I was telling you all about." answered Sans.

"Ok. That makes since." Zach said.

"We're here." Link said as they approached the castle.

"Wowie!" Papyrus shouted looking at the castle. "This place is huge!"

"Very!" said Sans.

"Keep your faces covered." said Link. "We'll take care of the guards ahead." They walked to the guards and they stopped in front of them.

"Master Link. Master Zach. Welcome back." said one of the guards.

"It's good to be back." said Link.

"Who are these two?" the other guard said looking at Sans and Papyrus.

"Don't worry about them." Zach said. "They...need to see Zelda."

"Why? Is something wrong?" one of the guards asked.

"That business is not to be shared with you." said Link. "Just let us through."

"Yes sir." the guards said as they moved away from the door and the four of them entered the castle.

"Ok the castle looks clear. Take off your hoods if you want." said Zach to Sans and Papyrus.

"Thank god. It was getting hot in here." Sans gasped with relife.

"Who's Zelda By the way?" asked Papyrus as he and Sans took off their hoods.

"The Princess of Hyrule and also Link's finance." answered Zach.

"Zach! SHUT IT!" Link grunted as his face turned red.

"Heh. Congrats." Sans said.

"Thanks." Link moaned.

"Wait! If you marry this Princess, then that must mean you will be the new king!" said Papyrus.

"Pretty much." Zach said.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure that it's in this storage room." said Link as he opened the door. But once he opened it, there was a women already in the room. It was Zelda.

"Link, Zach?" she said.

"Zelda!" Link screamed then, Zelda turned her attention to Sans and Papyrus.

"What the hell are these Safloses doing here?!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Cinderella." said Sans. "We're not here to harm you."

"Sans is right, we mean no harm." said Papyrus.

"They're right, Zelda." Zach said. "Their just here to get that locket Link found trying to get the Light Pellet."

"Oh. That locket?" Zelda said.

"Yeah. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Link.

"I was just getting some stuff for our wedding next week." Zelda answered.

"I see." Link said. "Oh. And sorry for startling you. We had no idea you were in here."

"No. I should apologise." said Zelda. "I thought that these two are enemies."

"Non taken, your majesty." said Sans. "And besides, we get that a lot."

"HEY! I FOUND IT!" Zach yelled as he held the locket in his hand.

"Way to go, Zach." Link said.

"Yep, this is it alright." said Sans as he opened it up and listened to the tune that the locket played and looked at the picture.

"That's a lovely tune." said Zelda.

"Yeah. She really likes it." Sans said as he placed the locket in his jacket pocket. "Ok, that's that." he said and grabbed the communicator form his jacket pocket. "Alphys. We're done here." he said in it.

"O..ok. Sans." The watch said nervously. "J….Just give me a minute."

"Got it." Sans said as he put back the communicator back in his jacket pocket.

"Um...excuse me?" Zelda said to Sans and Papyrus. "We're are you two actually from anyway?"

"No where." said Papyrus. "We're from a different Dimension."

"Different Dimension?" asked Zelda.

"It's a confusing story, Zelda." said Link. Then, a portal appears behind them.

"Woah!" What is that?!" asked Zelda.

"That's our ticket back home." said Sans as him and Papyrus went in front of it and looked back at everyone.

"I...I guess this is goodbye." Papyrus said rubbing his eyes.

"Got something in your eye again bro?" Sans asked.

"Shut up Sans." Papyrus sniffed.

"Anyway, I know we've known each other for a short time, but we'll meet again someday." said Sans.

"We should." Zach said. "If you got the **GUTS **to back back."

"HA! Good one!" Sans said.

"Oh my gods!" Link groaned facepalming.

"Welcome to the club." Papyrus moaned.

"I think I was already a member." Link said to him.

"Hey Paps." Sans said. "Remind me to tell Alphys the coordinates to this Dimension. We might come back here next time."

"Lovely." A voice said inside Sans's jacket called. "Expect for one thing…."

Sans pulled up the communicator from his pocket and spoke into it. "Alphys...please tell me that was you with some kind of mic editing thing or something." Sans said.

"….There won't be, A NEXT TIME!" the voice said and made a mechanical laugh.

"Wait...I know that laugh." Sans said. Suddenly two giant vines came out of the portal and grabbed Sans and Papyrus.

"What the hell?!" Zach yelled.

"Zelda stay back!" Link said as he backed Zelda

"Crap, not this again!" said Sans, as the vines pulled Sans and Papyrus back into the portal.

"Link, Come on they need our help!" Zach said standing next to the portal.

"Are you crazy?!" Link asked. "We don't know what's on the other side."

"Still. We can't let those two get eaten by whatever that was." said Zach.

"Fine." Link said as he went in front of the portal and stand next to Zach and looked back at Zelda. "I'll be back Zelda. I promise."

"Just come back safe." Zelda said.

Link nodded and looked back at the portal. "Ok Zach. This was my idea, so I'll go first."

"WHAT!?" Zach screamed. "THIS PLAIN WAS MY IDEA!"

"Oh right." Link said as he pushed Zach into the portal.

"He's gonna kill you for that." Zelda said to Link.

"I know." Link chuckled and went into the portal, and as soon as we went in, it disappeared.

"_Please be careful you too." _Zelda said in her head.

**With Link and Zach….**

Link and Zach appeared in a dark empty lab.

"Remind me to push you into Death Mountain later." Zach said angrily.

"Hey, it WAS your idea to go in the portal." Link said. Zach groaned. "Anyway, Where are we?" Link asked looking around.

"And who turned off the lights?" asked Zach.

"Guys!" said a voice above them. It was Sans tangled up in the same vines along with Papyrus.

"Sans, Papyrus! Are you guys ok?" Link asked.

"Look out!" Papyrus yelled. But as soon as he warned them, Two vines grabbed both of their legs and hanged them upside down.

"Glad you could **hang** out with us." said Sans.

"SANS! STOP SAYING PUNS WHEN OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE!" yelled Papyrus.

"Sorry." said Sans.

"You should be." said a voice below them.

"Who's that?" asked Link looking down.

"Flowey!" said Sans.

"Yes. It's me...FLOWEY THE FLOWER!"

**To be continued...**


End file.
